


You Got my Bag

by tongue_peircing_guy_is_cOWL_also_suga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, colorblind! Bokuto, comedy?, i think, tomatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongue_peircing_guy_is_cOWL_also_suga/pseuds/tongue_peircing_guy_is_cOWL_also_suga
Summary: Bokuto kept calling for the guy with the blue shirt but he kept ignoring him... when he got to him his shirt was actually green?ori read a post on tumblr that asked why people don't write colorblind! character au's (also my first fic)





	1. First Encounter

Bokuto was sure the bag he thought was his, was not his even though they both had the same design and color. How does he know? He knows because his bro Kuroo wrote ‘tetsu <3’ with permanent marker on the inside of the left strap as a joke. This bag clearly doesn’t have ‘tetsu <3’ on it anywhere. Someone probably took his bag by accident thinking it was theirs. Bokuto had a bag that was not his, and someone has Bokuto’s bag and thought it was their own bag.

 

He looked around, trying to find anyone that was carrying around his bag. His head went from left to right, until he saw a guy with his bag. He tried to call out for him “You with the blue shirt!!” he yelled speed walking his way through all the students that were trying to leave school as soon as possible. When he did reach the guy, most of the student were gone. He placed his hand on the guy’s shoulders “hey, stop! you have my bag, gosh I tried to call out for you but you would just not hear me… are you deaf or something? I kept calling ‘guy with the blue shirt, guy with the blue shirt’ but you would just keep walking.” Bokuto would’ve kept going on if they guy didn’t interrupt him“are you blind? my shirt is green.” 

“Oh, wait I forgot I’m colorblind lol… did I just say lol out loud? Wow, anyways ignore that. Can I get my bag now? Look on the left strap…” He pointed at the strap and showed him the ‘tetsu <3’ written on the inside, the guy apologized as they traded bags. Bokuto’s happy, now that he has his bag back.


	2. Why are you Cheating? It’s Colors

Bokuto has started to notice the guy from last week in his chem class. One time the class was doing a lab with the ‘flame test’ where they set an element on fire and they’re supposed to write down what color the flame is and changes to as it grows bigger. Bokuto was… sometimes shy so he never mentions he’s colorblind to some teachers/people. He thought he was ok though, since he was told he couldn’t see blue very well he thought his reds were ok

 

As he started to write down his answers, he realized Akaashi’s answers were different. (he learned his name from all the time the teacher would call on him) He thought that, since Akaashi probably remembers him from last week. Akaashi won’t mind if Bokuto used his answers.

Akaashi noticed this guy that kept peeking on his paper. ‘Seriously? The questions are all about fucking colors and he’s cheating… how retarded could this guy be’ Akaashi clearly forgot about last week’s encounter “excuse me… it’s colors, why do you need to cheat?” Akaashi asked.  
Bokuto could feel his face heat up, he was sure his face was as red as a tomato. “Well… um I’m colorblind and I was going to write down my answers no problem but I got a peek of your answers and they’re so much different than mine so I thought you won’t mind since you knew because last we talked and I told you I was colorblind when you took my bag by accident.” Bokuto would have continued but again, he stopped when Akaashi interrupted him “ok, sure take the answers but you should've told me beforehand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *we’re doing a lab in chemistry with the “flame test” where you set an element on fire and we’re supposed to record what color the flame is, but i have no fucking clue what color it’s supposed to be so i’m copying your answers and now you think i’m trying to cheat*


	3. Tomatoes

It’s been a month since the bag and lab incident, they were at Akaashi’s place. Now they’re as close as can be. Bokuto came in with a bag of tomatoes, Akaashi almost gagged he doesn’t know how Bokuto can eat tomatoes like he eats an apple. Hell tomatoes in general are disgusting, Bokuto went to wash the tomatoes so he could eat them. He came out of the kitchen with a green-ish tomato.

 

Bokuto took a bite before Akaashi even realized what was happening. “Bokuto that tomato is green you know?” he said, with the most un-amused face anyone could probably have “Oh shit!” Bokuto quickly ran back to the sink, probably to puke out the bits he swallowed. Bokuto came back after a bit.

 

“Akaashi! You should’ve told me before I ate it, you know I’m colorblind!” Bokuto tried to blame it on him “it’s your own fault you eat tomatoes like that, it’s disgusting.” after that Bokuto never ate a tomato ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *i thought this tomato was ripe but it’s actually green and you saw me take a bite out of it and whispered “hardcore”*


	4. Red, Like your Face

“What color is this?” pointing at a shirt, a douche that thought it was ok to make fun of him for being colorblind asked, Bokuto laughed at those kind of people. How insecure could they be to make fun of something that someone was born with? Either ways it pisses him off. “Red, like the color your face is going to be after I punch the fuck out of you!” Bokuto’s fist flew to the guy’s face, they started fighting. A few seconds later a teacher yelled at them and took them to the principal’s office.

 

You know what’s funny though? The fact that the shirt was indeed red. Bokuto got an after-school detention, it was worth it though because the laugh he got from Akaashi was angelic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *if you ask me “what color is this” one more time i’m going to punch you out don’t think i won’t*


	5. We Live in Japan

“Did you know I can’t be a police officer in some states?” Bokuto asked. Akaashi sighed, knowing that bokuto will start to ramble and complain even though Bokuto never wanted to be a policeman. Bokuto wants to be a ‘volleyballer’ with Akaashi and his bro Tetsu.

 

“Like, i will fight the law! How dare they! My partner which will probably be you can record that the culprit was wearing a green or pink or red or whatever shirt! What’s so bad about colorblind people? Maybe not me but i’m pretty sure there are some smart as fuck colorblind people that can help the police department.”

 

And once again, Bokuto wouldn't have stopped if Akaashi didn’t interrupt him saying “Bokuto, you do realize that you want to be a volleyball player don’t you? And that law isn’t everywhere, especially not where we live… you said in some states right? We live in Japan”

 

“Whatever fuck this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *did you know i can’t be a police officer in certain states??? like what the fuck i will fight the system and become a police officer goddamn it, my partner can record that the perp’s shirt was fucking purple*


	6. Outfits

Akaashi looked at his boyfriend. -wow update lol- Akaashi was too polite, he didn’t want to say anything and embarrass Bokuto, especially right now because Bokuto is trying to be sexy. Bokuto’s outfit was hideous, too ugly to describe in words. Obviously, in Bokuto’s eyes his outfit looked good… but in Akaashi’s normal eyes it looked bad, very bad.

 

Bokuto is almost dead, because if he doesn’t laugh this out sometime soon he will suffocate. He knows his outfit looks horrible. There’s an app for that. He loves this, he loves the torture in Akaashi’s eyes.

 

Akaashi still doesn’t say anything, because he’s too good for Bokuto and doesn’t want to ruin Bokuto’s ‘sexy’ mood.

 

He’s confused when Bokuto starts laughing out loud. “Akaashi, i meant to do this, thanks for trying to keep silent though… Oh my god that was hilarious, i could see your eyes bleeding.”

 

Akaashi is mad at Bokuto and says he won’t fuck him for three weeks. lol no because the next day Bokuto is wearing a skirt and he looks hot as shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto cross dressing = HC
> 
> *you’re too polite to tell me that the colors of my outfit clash horribly but the jokes on you because i actually know what colors they’re supposed to be (because there’s an app for that!) and i just like making your eyes bleed*


	7. Happy Birthday

It was Bokuto’s birthday and Akaashi bought Bokuto those glasses that made colorblind people see color the way they’re supposed to be. They didn’t go anywhere that day, Akaashi got Bokuto a cake that they happily ate together and finally, Akaashi gave him his gift.

 

Bokuto was too excited for his own good, jumping in his seat. When he opened they box he gasped “Oh no you didn’t!” Bokuto said in disbelief. He remembers talking to Akaashi about how he was planning on saving some money to buy them.

 

Akaashi smiled at Bokuto thinking that if he got any cuter he would kill himself. Akaashi suggested to go outside before he uses them, and they did. “Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!” Bokuto chanted. “Akaashi! That’s fucking green? It’s so pretty! And... OH my god look at the ducks!! They’re… they’re I don’t fucking know I never saw this color before!” bokuto looked at Akaashi. “That’s yellow Bokuto.”

 

“Akaashi!” Akaashi expected Bokuto to start freaking out about the color purple, because Bokuto has not seen that color too but that wasn’t it. “Akaashi! You’re so beautiful, look at your eyes! They’re so pretty! And your hair and you skin and… and i don’t know! Just you in general!” 

Akaashi gave Bokuto a kiss.

 

“You should’ve come to Shiratorizawa” Ushiwaka said out of nowhere.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the only chapter that wasn't inspired by that tumblr post

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember who posted it but i took their story ideas and made them into a story? so I shouldn't take all the credit? idk
> 
> *you accidentally took my bag instead of yours and i don’t know your name so i yelled “YOU IN THE YELLOW SHIRT” but you didn’t respond so i yelled “HEY ASSHOLE” when i finally caught up with you… and apparently your shirt is red??*


End file.
